


L'Ordre et le Chaos

by NobodyIsHere



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Free form / Mental Health
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyIsHere/pseuds/NobodyIsHere
Summary: Courte histoire.





	L'Ordre et le Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tout le monde, je n'ai pas encore trop l'habitude de poster mes écrits, mais j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Encore une journée comme les autres. Se lever, se préparer. Le travail, les bouchons et la maison.  
Une fois rentrée, c'est toujours la même routine. D'abord elle pose son sac sur la commode, ensuite son manteau sur le porte manteau et ses chaussures à l'entrée. 

Elle se dirige vers sa cuisine et se sert un verre de vin rouge. Rouge. Comme elle l'aimait.  
Elle emmène son verre dans sa salle de bain, le pose sur son lavabo, et fait couler de l'eau pour remplir sa baignoire.  
La chaleur de l'eau commence à embrumer la pièce, c'est alors qu'elle se déshabille. D'abord le haut, ensuite le bas. Elle en fait de même avec ses sous-vêtements, d'abord le haut puis le bas. Elle ne prend pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir.

« A quoi bon. » Pensa t-elle.

Elle récupère son verre et entre dans le bain brûlant. Elle se laisse glisser lentement dans l'eau et laisse échapper un soupir satisfait.  
Elle prend alors une gorgée de vin et se détend. Immobile, elle commence à se laisser aller à ses pensées.

Elle a peu de temps pour elle se moment entre le stress, le travail et cette expérience qu'elle n'arrive pas à mener à bien.

Elle vagabonde et se laisse aller. Elle ferme les yeux, enveloppée par la chaleur de son bain.

« Pense à autre chose. » Se dit-elle.

Des images lui viennent alors en tête, des jours heureux de son enfance, des sourires, un sourire en particulier. Son sourire...

Une jeune femme se fraye un chemin parmi ses souvenirs, elle rit, danse, boit. A cela, la jeune femme reprend une gorgée de vin et pose son verre sur le bord la baignoire.

Elle se laisse complètement envelopper par son bain et se concentre sur les images de cette jeune femme qui dansent derrière ses paupières fermées.  
Son rire, et quel rire ! Résonne dans sa tête. Elle s'approche et l'enlace. Murmure « mon amour » à son oreille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger gémissement.  
Sa main glisse lentement sur poitrine, ses côtes, effleure son ventre puis glisse plus bas encore … « Je t'aime » lui susurre t-elle.

Elle sentit, au fur et à mesure des attentions de la jeune femme, son corps frémir et cette chaleur si particulière se nicher près de son bas-ventre puis remonter doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que le néant et ce prénom sur ses lèvres, « Cosima ».

 

Peu à peu la femme reprit ses esprits, son bain à tiédi. Elle attrape son verre de vin, soupire et le finit d'une traite. Encore un fois elle a imaginé sa main à la place de la sienne, elle a fait comme c'était elle, Cosima.

La jeune femme entreprit de se laver, d'abord le haut côté gauche, puis côté droit. Ensuite le bas, côté gauche et côté droit. Comme d'habitude.

Elle sortit du bain, s'essuya d'abord en haut puis en bas. Elle enleva le bouchon de sa baignoire, enfila un peignoir d'abord le bras gauche puis le bras droit, prit son verre et se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

Elle pose son verre sur le comptoir et se dirige vers son salon afin de brancher son ipod sur la station hifi. Elle décide d'écouter Close Watch d'Agnes Obel. Sur sa droite le scintillement rouge de son répondeur l'interpelle. Un nouveau message.

« Merde » se dit-elle.

Elle baisse alors le volume et écoute le message.

« Hey Delphine, c'est Paul. Juste pour te dire que le boss attend ton compte rendu d'expérience avec impatience. Enfin bref. Bonne soirée et à demain. »

Delphine laissa tourner le répondeur, tout en allant chercher de quoi grignoter dans la cuisine et se resservir un verre de vin.

La voix mécanique du répondeur annonça, « Vous avez un ancien message. »

Intriguée, Delphine coupa la musique en revenant dans le salon et s'approcha de la machine, l'air perplexe.

« Bizarre. » Pensa t-elle. 

Il est assez rare qu'elle n'écoute pas ses messages.

_ « Reçu le 10 juillet à 21h15. »

« Non ! » se dit-elle, tout en posant son verre et en appuyant ses deux mains sur le meuble où reposait le répondeur.

« Delphine... C'est moi. Je sais pas si tu écouteras mon message mais je ... Je suis désolée ... C'est juste que. Je comprend pas, tout allait bien et … Et puis merde c'était pas une bonne idée … Excuse-moi. »

Delphine ne bougeait pas. Elle était comme figée sur place, fixant le signal rouge du répondeur.

_ « Voulez-vous réécouter, archiver, effacer le message ? »

D'un geste lent elle relança le message et récupéra son verre abandonné sur le meuble. Elle se retourna s'appuya sur le meuble et glissa lentement le long de celui-ci pour finir assise sur le sol.

« Delphine … C'est moi … »

Oui c'était elle. Cosima.  
Delphine berçait son verre de vin contre elle tout en fermant les yeux. (Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ce message. Le 10 juillet … Cette date … )  
Sous ses paupières les images de Cosima sont remplacées par les larmes que Delphine essaye de retenir.

Sa voix continuait d'emplir la pièce, et Delphine s'effondra.  
Elle ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

« Merde ! » s'écria elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle posa sa main contre son front et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. De son autre main elle tenait encore son verre de vin.

Elle soupira, les yeux rougis par ses pleurs et décida de se relever doucement. Elle archiva le message, finit son verre et partit se coucher. Ne ressentant nullement l'envie de manger, souhaitant se recroqueviller sous ses draps et voir le monde disparaître. Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Le réveil sonnait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Delphine le chercha à tâtons sur sa table de chevet. Elle l'éteint et roula sur son dos, elle se frotta les yeux et soupira. Elle reste un petit moment à fixer le plafond puis se décide à sortir de son lit. Elle enfile une veste à capuche et se dirige vers sa cuisine pour se préparer un café.

Le temps que la cafetière coule, elle part se laver. Une fois dans la salle de bain elle enlève ses vêtements, d'abord le haut puis le bas. La manche gauche puis la droite. La jambe gauche puis la droite. 

Elle ne prend toujours pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir et entre dans sa baignoire. D'abord la jambe gauche puis la droite. Elle allume l'eau qui après quelques secondes devient chaude.

Delphine prend son temps sous le jet d'eau. Elle se lave les cheveux puis le corps toujours cette ordre particulier. 

La chaleur de l'eau emplit la pièce de condensation et embue le miroir, ce qui satisfait la jeune femme. Elle n'aime plus ce miroir et ce qu'elle y voit.

Elle s'habille rapidement essuie juste une partie du miroir pour appliquer un maquillage léger. Tout en faisant attention à maquiller d'abord son œil gauche puis son œil droit.

Elle sort de la salle de bain, se verse son café dans une mug qu'elle prend à deux mains. Elle le boit tranquillement, appuyée contre un élément de cuisine tout en fixant le vide. Une fois celui-ci fini, elle pose la tasse dans son évier. Elle se dirige vers son entrée, enfile ses chaussures, d'abord la gauche puis la droite. Met son manteau, la manche gauche puis la manche droite. Prend son sac sur la commode, ses clés et sort de chez elle. Elle monte dans sa voiture, la démarre et va vers son lieu de travail.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle gare sa voiture, coupe le contact et prend quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

Elle doit donner son compte rendu d'expérience aujourd'hui mais elle n'a rien à rendre. Elle n'a pas réussi à travailler, depuis le départ de Cosima.  
Elle se décide à sortir et à expliquer la vérité à son patron.  
Elle passe la porte d'entrée de son lieu de travail, répond simplement par des hochements de tête lorsque ses collègues lui disent bonjour et se dirige tout de suite vers son bureau. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, pose son sac sur le bureau. A peine a t-elle le temps d'allumer son ordinateur que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« Oui, entrez . »

La personne qui apparut n'était autre que son patron.

« Bonjour Delphine, comment-allez vous ? »

« Bonjour Monsieur. Bien et vous ? » répondit-elle en souriant de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

« Très bien je vous remercie » Répondit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

« Oh je vois que n'avez pas encore eu le temps de vous débarrasser de votre manteau, vous permettez ? » Dit-il en lui indiquant de se tourner pour l'aider à l'enlever.

Le patron de Delphine utiliserait n'importe quelle excuse pour se trouver près de la jeune femme, celle-ci en est consciente et cela lui assure un avantage certain au travail. Elle le laisse donc faire.

Il saisit alors le manteau par le col pour l'aider à l'enlever mais ce faisant elle finit par d'abord retirer son bras droit en premier au lieu du bras gauche.  
La jeune femme réalisant cela se figea sur place. La patron vit sa posture changer et demanda.

« Delphine ? Tout va bien ? »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se mit devant elle et posa sa main sur son épaule tout en regardant son visage.

« Delphine ? »

La jeune femme devint pâle et se mit à manquer d'air. Elle se dégagea de la main sur son épaule. Sa respiration devint laborieuse, elle se mit à trembler et céder à une crise de panique.  
Ses jambes ne tenant plus elle commença à s'effondrer, son supérieur la retint au dernier moment et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sol.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais aller chercher de l'aide. » Dit le patron légèrement décontenancé en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau. 

Delphine quand à elle rapprocha ses genoux près de son corps en les encercla avec ses bras. Elle n'entendait plus ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle n'a pas entendu son patron dire à la secrétaire d'appeler des secours, se rapprocher d'elle et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle n'est pas seule. Tout était vide autour d'elle, seulement les ténèbres l'engouffraient.

Plus tard elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout était très blanc, trop blanc.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait d'un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un lit inconnu, un endroit aseptisé.

« Merde... » Se dit-elle à voix haute en tentant de se relever pour mieux observer le lieu.  
A ce moment, une main se posa sur son épaule. Une voix douce se fit entendre.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Vas-y doucement. »

Cette voix, Delphine la connaissait bien. Elle tourna doucement la tête et ce visage, ces yeux pleins de tendresse et d'inquiétude.

« Cosima ? »

La petite brune caressa doucement la joue de Delphine. Elle était assise à son chevet.  
« Tu nous a fait peur là-bas… Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda t-elle sur un ton rassurant.

Delphine ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers le côté gauche, les yeux embués de larmes. Cosima quant à elle écarta sa main du visage de la jeune femme.

« Je comprends » dit doucement Cosima en posant sa main sur le lit. « Parles-en quand tu seras prête. »  
Elle commença à se lever puis se tourner vers la sortie « Je vais te laisser tranqu…. »  
Delphine attrapa sa main, la coupant en pleine phrase.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda t-elle d'une voix faible.

Cosima se retourna.  
« Lorsque la secrétaire a appelé les secours ton collègue, Paul, à jugé bon de me faire venir “

La jeune femme hocha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Comment? » Demanda t-elle, légèrement secouée.

Cosima se rapprocha légèrement du lit. « Ton téléphone. Il a trouvé mon numéro et appelé. » Elle pris quelques secondes pour regarder le jeune femme alitée. « Delphine, j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru t'avoir perdue là-bas. » dit la brunette en serrant sa main dans les siennes.

Elle porta un doigt vers le front de Delphine. Elle est très proche d'elle maintenant, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? » Dit-elle avec une voix bizarre tout en lui tapotant le front de son index, pour tenter de faire, au moins sourire la jeune femme.

Delphine, après un temps de réflexion, prit sa main et l'embrassa. Elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de faire de même avec l'autre. Elle regarda Cosima intensément puis se mit à parler.

« Je suis désolée. Pour tout ça. »

Cosima ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de prendre la main de Delphine.

« Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas laissée partir on en serait pas là. »

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Delphine. Cosima les sécha avec son pouce tout en regardant la jeune femme.  
Elle ne disait rien, et se contenta de rassurer par des gestes simple la jeune femme.

« Tu sais… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne pouvais juste pas continuer en sachant que je ne pourrais plus être à tes côtés. »

Cosima pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air attristée.  
« Quand je t'ai quittée, je me suis renfermée, je ne suis plus sortie depuis. Je ne me concentrais que sur le travail. L'idée de te croiser me semblait impossible… Impossible sans que je cède, que je décide de plus avancer et stagner là dans mes ténèbres. »

A ces mots Cosima se remit à essuyer les larmes de Delphine tout en lui caressant les joues. Elle se rapprocha encore plus la jeune femme qui finit par craquer.

« Oh Delphine... »

Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras du mieux qu'elle put. Elle sanglotait elle aussi.  
Delphine continua de lui parler à l'oreille.

« Et puis tout s'est mis à devenir bizarre, je ne pouvais plus faire autrement que la routine qui s'est installée, de peur que… De peur que si je ne faisais pas les choses dans l'ordre tout allait sombrer dans le chaos. »

Cosima s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme pour la regarder dans les yeux l'air intriguée.

« Le chaos ? Tu veux dire que… »

Delphine acquiesça. 

« Je suis devenue prisonnière de moi-même je pense. Je ne supportait pas l'absence, la solitude. Du coup faire tout dans l'ordre me rassurait me prouvait que j'étais bien là et pas perdue je ne sais où dans les ténèbres. »

Cosima fixait la jeune femme, perturbée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle la reprit dans ses bras posa sa main de manière rassurante sur l'arrière de sa tête et lui murmura  
à l'oreille :

« Le chaos ne viendra pas de sitôt, je te le promets. »


End file.
